


A Man's Gotta Have Rules

by ImaginationsOfADreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After care, BDSM, Blackwatch McCree, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breath Control, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gunplay, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Knifeplay, Leather, Pure Smut, Self indulgence, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, This is utter filth my goodness, Vibrator, breath play, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationsOfADreamer/pseuds/ImaginationsOfADreamer
Summary: Jesse comes back from a mission and you see if you can help him unwind..





	

"Honey, I'm home!" You jokingly sang out as you let yourself into your boyfriend's room. Jesse had been out on a Blackwatch mission and had only recently just come back, so you thought you'd be a good girlfriend and go meet him. Scanning the room, you couldn't see any immediate signs, apart from his duffel bag, that he was here yet. You knew how stressed he could get, and hopefully you could get him to relax. Maybe he was in the bathroom freshening up? 

Pushing the door closed and walking towards the bathroom opening, you didn't manage to catch the figure lurking in the shadows. A sudden leather-clad hand around your mouth kept you from exclaiming in surprise, and the cool tip of a gun pressed against your temple made you freeze.

A deep chuckle vibrated by your left ear.  
"Well, what d'we have here?"  
You tensed your shoulders at the playful southern twang. He was in one of _those_ moods. 

"A pretty lil' rabbit caught in my snare, is what."

He spun you around and pushed you against the wall next the bathroom door, the pressure of his gun still against your head. Your hands were up by your shoulders, splayed against the wall.

"Don't move." 

The deep voice that you had come to know so well sounded so _malicious_. Of course you weren't going to. You knew the routine by now, and if you disboyed then you will be punished.

"You know the way to tap out?" Jesse whispered in your ear. You nodded. Not that you would need it. You trusted him.  
"Good."

The pressure against your head was relieved. You then heard him unclipping his belt buckle and pulling his leather belt through the straps. Your wrists were grabbed and pulled behind your back and strapped together. A handkerchief that he usually kept under his breastplate was then stuffed into your mouth, filling you up. You were then spun around again, pushed against the wall with your hands trapped behind you. His large gloved hand came to cover your mouth again so you couldn't spit the handkerchief out.

You finally managed to look at him properly since arriving. He was still dressed in his Blackwatch uniform, the brim of his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. His chocolate pools were staring at you intently, a smirk ghosting his lips, no doubt thinking about claiming you as his prize. You squirmed a bit, the buckle on the belt digging uncomfortably into your wrist.

"I said **don't move**."

He picked up his gun from where he placed it in his holster, dragging the tip down the side of your face. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" His dark, southern drawl sent heat straight to your core. If his body wasn't pressed flush against yours then you were sure your knees would buckle. You nodded as much as he would allow. His smirk widened.

He crouched down and threw you over his shoulder. You squeaked in surprise, more worried about how you didn't have anything to hold on to and falling flat on your face.

Your fears were reassured when he placed his hand on your upper thigh; your feelings mixed of being happy but worried of wearing a skirt today. Jesse headed over to his double bed, his fingers lightly drifting over your damp panties. He gently laid you down, a contrast to his prior actions.

He stepped over to his bedside table and pulled out another handkerchief. You tilted your head up to watch where he was going, trying to figure out what he had planned. He climbed onto the bed above your head.

"Lift your head, sweetheart."

You did as you were told. Jesse placed the cloth over your mouth and tied it tightly in a knot behind your head, securing the gag. He stood up and moved to the foot of the bed, arms crossed and head tilted slightly.

"You don't half make a beautiful damsel 'n distress."

Whether it was the compliment or his deep rumble that made you blush, you don't know. Your nipples had hardened and the room suddenly felt very warm.

Jesse crawled on top of you, his left hand by your head, his other trailing over your loose top. He expertly unsheathed his hidden knife from his leather trousers, pressing the blade flat against your chest.  
You could feel the cool metal through the thin material. The next thing you know Jesse sliced through the fabric cutting your top from the neckline to the hem, the hair on your skin prickling from the sudden change in temperature. You mewled and turned your head to the side, exclaiming when you realised you were facing the barrel of his gun. You had wondered where that got to.

Jesse chuckled above you.  
"No misbehavin' now." He threatened. 

He twirled the knife in his hand, tilting his head and wondering what to do next with his prey. You were breathing heavily, Jesse's eyes glancing down to your breasts. Fear crossed your face, mixed with pleasure from being confused of just how turned on you are. He smirked, slipping the blade between the stretch of fabric between the cups. It cut like butter. Jesse used the tip of the knife to push the cups away, falling to the sides, forgotten.

He traced your hardened nipples with the cool blade, turning your breathing shallow. The fear of being at the mercy of a hardened killer made heat travel straight to your core. You pushed your thighs together, vainly trying to get pressure to your clit.

Jesse sat back, watching you squirm. He loved the effect he had over you with a few simple words and actions. 

"Now, doll, didn't I tell ya not t'move?"

You stopped instantly, realising you had broken one of his rules.

He tutted.  
"I thought you'd know by now, sugar."  
You tried to plead, but with the gag filling your mouth, all you could make was a faint whimper. Jesse put the knife next to gun. He stood up and went back to his drawer.  
"Close your eyes." He demanded.

You did without hesitation. Your heart beat sped up, not knowing at all what he was going to do to you. You really did feel like a damsel in distress.

Cool leather brushed over your neck. You lifted your head instinctively and the collar was fastened at your nape. A soft creak on the floor and more rummaging in the drawer made you want to open your eyes. You dare not. 

Footsteps patted over to the end of the bed. A strong grip around your ankles and suddenly you were lying on your front. Jesse pulled your skirt down and off your legs, your only protection being your damp panties. He lifted your feet and crossed them so your knees bent, and you could feel a soft material being wrapped around your ankles then cinched. Your legs felt stretched, as he brought the excess material to the belt around your wrists and tied it off. Your hands and feet were almost touching from being thoroughly hogtied.

"Well, I've really caught myself a real pretty lil' lady."  
You breathed heavy through your nose. Being restrained and gagged and having him talk to you like _that_. You were in absolute heaven and he's barely touched you yet.  
Another cloth was brought around your eyes and tied, so now you couldn't look no matter how much you wanted to.  
"Don't want y'all spolin' the surprise now, do we?"

Surprise?

He spread your knees out as far as they could go with the restraints. Something touched your vulnerable core and it buzzed into life. A small scream escaped your gag and you squirmed. A hard slap on your derriére shocked you enough to stop. Your thighs trembled from the intensity. It seemed to reach everywhere from your clit to your anus. Sweat dripped from your forehead onto the duvet cover, beads forming on your back.

Jesse pulled the intruder away and you relaxed your body as much as you could. He lifted your hips up slightly and placed the vibrator by your pubic bone.

 _Oh no_.

It started buzzing again, the positioning just above your clit. It was intense, but not enough that it was a shock to you.

"Stay still. Unless you want to get hurt."

You felt movement near your head, a small clang as what you assumed was Jesse accidentally knocking the the knife against the gun. His gloved fingers slipped underneath your panties, giving him enough room to cut the fabric. Once he removed that, his leather-covered fingers danced around your entrance. He slowly pushed in a finger, wiggling the tip.  
That was enough to make you come. Your whole body tensed and you rocked your hips on the vibrator. You released a muffled moan and behind the blindfold white spots and stars dotted your vision. Your toes curled and your breathing stopped for a few seconds, enhancing the blissful experience

Jesse let you ride your high, removing his finger and standing up. He didn't turn off the vibrator. He knew you became sensitive after orgasming. You clenched your hands, still moaning from the sensitivity. Bucking your hips, you tried signalling to him to turn it off or at least turn it down. All you succeeded in doing was over stimulating yourself. 

"This is your punishment, darlin'."  
   
What?

You tried wiggling off but he had tied you up too tight and you were tired from cumming. You tried to make as much noise behind the gag, but even he could barely hear you. It worried you how good Jesse was at tying and gagging you. You, being completely under his control. Not be able to do anything apart from just taking it. The thought had you rocking your hips.

Jesse walked to the side of the bed and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head up from where it was resting. The collar tightened around your neck, restricting your breathing.

"Deep breath, sugar."

You could barely comprehend what he said, but on your next breath in he pinched your nose. 

"You want to come for me? I'm not letting go until you do." He chuckled darkly in your ear.

Your orgasm was approaching fast, hips bucking as much as you could make them. Your head was constantly spinning, from recovering from your previous orgasm and another one on the way and the lack of oxygen. Everything heightened your pleasure and it felt like too much. You had a time limit though. Cum or pass out. Jesse was a mean dominant at times, taking full advantage of your weaknesses.

It hit you suddenly, you felt like you were floating. Your body twitched. As a couple, you and Jesse had dabbled in breath control but not to this extent. You loved it. You could feel _everything_. From the single strands of hair that felt a bit more painful in the clump that Jesse was holding, to the deep rumble of the vibrator. The burn of the fabric around your ankles and the corner of the buckle that was digging in slightly on your wrist.

Only when you slumped slightly from lack of air did Jesse let go. Breathing in air like a drug brought a whole new pleasure, like another orgasm.

"Good girl. Doing what your Master says, huh?"

You could only mewl in respinse as he scratched your head affectionately. He finally pulled the vibrator out from underneath you, hips relaxing back into their original position and letting a sigh out through your nose.

He started untying the restraint connecting your wrists and ankles, letting your legs fall back onto the bed.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet."

He gently undid the blindfold and gag, pulling away the cloths. Immediately a ring gag was shoved behind your teeth and buckled closed, leaving your mouth open and vulnerable. You gingerly opened your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. 

"On your knees, on the floor."

This was no easy feat with your hands behind you and ankles locked together. You rolled onto your back and sat up, legs slightly bent. You blinked owlishly at your boyfriend, who was stood in his previous position; arms crossed and hips jutted out to the side. You managed to shimmy to the edge of the bed and swung your feet to the floor. 

McCree was looking at you, amused. 

Hopping over, careful not to trip, you made it in front of him. Saliva was starting to gather under your tongue from your mouth being forced open. You stared him right in the eye, determined to prove to him you weren't as helpless as you seemed.

You bent your knees, using the balls of your feet to keep you balanced. When your knees hit the floor, you stretched out your feet underneath you proud of yourself.

You were forced to look up at him, his left hand clenching a fistful of your hair.

"I wish you could see how pretty y'are."

His thumb on his right hand was hooked in his belt loop, his other fingers beckoning you to come closer. When you had rocked yourself close enough to please him, he shoved his still gloved index finger into your open mouth. Your entire body blushed when you realised it was the same finger that had brought you to the edge earlier. The leather was still covered in your juices, Jesse making a show of really swirling it around your tongue.

"Atta girl. You like lickin' that, huh?"

There was something so sensual about leather that you couldn't explain. Your tongue drifted over the fabric, coating it in your saliva.

"Need to get that nice 'nd wet, hun. Jus' like that."

Your eyes drifted shut from the sensual moment. A sharp yank on your hair made you open them again, confused.

"Look at me." 

Your eyes met his, tongue still dancing around his finger. He crouched down to your level, taking his hand out of your mouth and immediately bringing it down to your opening. 

"You're gonna suck my cock. And you're gonna like it."

He shoved his finger in your hole unexpectedly, making you nearly double over. He wiggled it viciously, before pulling it out and laughing harshly. He stood up and shoved the finger in your mouth again, making you clean his glove.

He took both of his hands back and unzipped his fly, then unbuttoned his boxers. He pulled his cock free, pumping it a few times before putting the tip at your widened mouth.

"Open wide, sweetheart." Jesse smirked at his joke.

He inched his cock in, groaning when he felt your tongue licking at his slit. You swirled your tongue around, his thick member now coated in your saliva, juices and his salty pre-cum. You seemed to manage to please him, considering your movements were limited by the restraints and the ring gag. 

Jesse pulled his cock out slightly, placing his hand at the back of your head. 

He looked down at you, eyebrow raised.

"Ready, darlin'?"

You nodded, heart beating slightly faster.

He thrust all the way into your mouth, his length disappearing down into your throat. His hand held your head in place, even though your throat was spasming. You tried not to gag, but he started taking it out and thrusting back in. He too clearly enjoyed the feeling of you being at his mercy, not to mention your throat tightening around his cock.

He threw his head back, starting up a pace of fucking your throat.

"Ah, you're such a good lil' girl for me."

You moaned, causing vibrations around his entire length.

"Mm, you like me fuckin' your throat, huh? Like being used?"

Your thighs squeezed together involuntarily, wishing you still had the vibrator between your legs. 

"Fuck.. Me.."

His grip in your hair tightened, bringing another moan from you.

"You little whore, ya like being used for my pleasure, huh? Taking this thick, fat cock like you were born to, darlin'."

His dirty talk, you decided, would be the death of you. You moved your tongue as much as you could, his pace becoming erratic. 

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." 

He thrust, hard. Your nose buried in his leather trousers, inhaling his scent. The hand on the back of your head forced him in even further, the final push tipping him over the edge.

Liquid spurted down your throat, gulping around his member. He kept still while you struggled to swallow, eyes watering from stuggling to breathe. Jesse looked down at you, face flushed and sweat dripping down his face. He popped his cock out of your mouth and reached behind your head to unbuckle your gag. 

You stretched your jaw, not used to having free reign of it. 

"I wasnt too harsh, was I?"

You shook your head, smiling. You didn't trust your throat to answer.

Jesse took off his gloves, throwing them on the bed. He stalked behind you, crouching down. His hands were light on your shoulders, rubbing his fingers in small circles before making his way to undo the ties around your wrists and ankles. He brushed your hair over one shoulder, placing kisses along your neckline and up to your ear. He placed his belt on the bed and flung your right arm around his shoulder.

He put his right arm under both of your knees and stood up, carrying you bridal style. He stumbled over to the bathroom, laughing at himself along the way. You grabbed on for dear life, burying your head in his neck.

He placed you down on the edge of the bath, turning on the hot tap and pushing the plug in. He stood inbetween your legs, lifting your arms and putting them around his waist. You rested your head on his stomach, with his hands gently stroking through your hair.

"Shouldn't you get undressed? Your armour isn't exactly comfortable to lean on." You managed to croak out.

"Once you're in the bath and calmed down, I will. Don't you worry 'bout me."

You smiled inwardly to yourself, hugging him tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent smut with Blackwatch McCree because HOLY- I need him.
> 
> This is my first smut piece - any feedback and criticism is gladly accepted!


End file.
